The Other Kind of Tension
by Falcaine
Summary: The final Chunin Exam match between Boruto and Sarada was the most highly anticipated match in years. It ends in a much different way than most spectators and gamblers had hoped. Most were kind of horrified. Especially Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The tension in the air was tangible. The audience was promised a spectacle and they have witnessed one. Several, in fact. The citizens of Konoha were sitting through one of the most highly anticipated Chunin exams in decades. They had been awaiting the return of the Chunin Exams with a fever. Betting polls for this particular exam had opened a year before the fights were even to take place. The reasons for the excitement were facing each other on the battlefield below the stands.

Sarada Uchiha. Boruto Uzumaki. At 16, both Genin had expectations the size of their respective fathers' egos. Naruto Uzumaki, the father of Boruto, was the Hokage of the Leaf Village. He had single handedly inspired the Five Great Nations to receive peace. His excellence at the position of Hokage had granted him even more fame, perhaps immortality.

The man was sitting in the Hokage's box, near the pinnacle of the stadium. Next to him was the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. Both powerful men were lifelong friends, and had been spending the day joking about everything from women to the duties of a Kage. Now, however, both had gone quiet and were watching the battlefield carefully, afraid to miss anything.

Sasuke Uchiha, the father of Sarada, was the exact opposite of his best friend Naruto. If Naruto was the sun, Sasuke was the shadow that hid from it. He had abandoned the Leaf Village in pursuit of power, and said power had ended up taking his left arm. Sasuke had been traveling the world quite recently, but the attraction he sat before now was too great to pass up. He also missed his wife, Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the seats about three rows up from the edge of the stands. Both wore focused expressions. Sasuke's resembled a storm cloud ready to produce lightning, while Sakura's expression tended more towards a scalpel preparing to cut into a patient for surgery. The empty seat next to Sakura used to be occupied by Hinata Uzumaki. The former Hyuga had silently moved after observing the direction the exam was progressing. The raven haired girl and Sakura were lifelong friends, but dissention would occur between them on this particular event.

Hinata had instead moved to be her former teammates, Shino Abarame and Kiba Inuzuka. Her daughter Himawari was petting Akamaru while waiting for her brother to fight.

The proctor of the exam, Konohamaru, glanced at both competitors, trying to figure out if they were ready to begin the final fight. Boruto, the blond haired, blue eyed knucklehead and fought several impressive battles already. His first battle was a resounding victory against a genin from Mizukage. He had beaten the Kazekage's child, Gatso, in the next fight, after his Rasengan had drilled a hole through Gatso's iron dust shield and sent the child to the infirmary. Gatsu had defeated Chocho after her Human Boulder Jutsu got stuck in the wall of the arena, shattering it and leaving a section open to the outside world.

Sarada's matches were equally as compelling. She had run circles around Shikadai, who had given up after Sarada noticed his shadow jutsu. Her Sharingan had been too much for Inojin to handle, and had turned one of his ink monsters against him to catch him off guard and beat him.

Now the two ninja stared each other down, waiting for the proctor to commence the fight. He observed that the Genin were as ready to fight as the audience was. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Begin!"

The two ninja sprang at each other. Sarada went straight for the homerun and tried to launch Boruto into the wall with a chakra infused punch. Boruto utilized the gentle fist techniques of his mother, and was able to redirect the cross with his left hand. Wary of her next attack, Boruto landed a hook to her face and used his momentum to continue to his right. A moment passed while Sarada rubbed her face.

She then began to manipulate hand seals and launched a Fire Jutsu towards her opponent. Boruto had not been able to master the Rotation Technique of his mother, and instead called a Shadow Clone to throw him out of harm's way. The fire hit the clone and began to burn on the ground where the clone had once stood.

Landing, he pulled out two shuriken and threw them at Sarada, and advanced to her position, after calling a Shadow Clone. Sarada blocked the two shuriken easy with the aid of her Sharingan and awaited Boruto's approach. One Boruto ran straight towards her, ready to attack, but the other Boruto jumped off the other's back and into the air.

Sarada noticed that the clone running at her was a clone, and threw her kunai to dispel it. She did not notice that the clone had taken out a smoke bomb and had threw it at her feet. She tried to jump back to escape it, but realized that Boruto had backed her up into a wall. They both then disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

Naruto jumped up in his seat and exclaimed, "That's how you do it! Make her Sharingan useless!" The other father was in the stands grimacing in worry for his daughter. Sakura noticed her husband's expression and put her hand on his. She said, "Sasuke don't worry about Sarada. She'll be okay."

The woman's intuition turned out to be true. Sarada leaped out from the smoke and landed down, wiping her mouth and panting. Boruto emerged from the smoke a second after, panting as well. Sasuke became confused at the scene. _How are they both so exhausted? Neither was like this before they disappeared. _

The other members of Team Seven were ignoring this piece of information. Sakura was standing up and yelling for her daughter. A glance at Naruto proved that he was doing the same. _So unprofessional. _The Uchiha looked back toward the battle.

Sarada finished recovering and punched the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth advancing towards Boruto. The blond jumped up to prevent being caught in the weakening ground and forced chakra to his feet to latch on to the wall. He then pushed off the wall and flew through the air towards Sarada. She smirked and threw a kunai, intending on ending the fight now.

Sure enough, the kunai struck Boruto, but Boruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sarada looked around frantically for any sign of the shinobi, but suddenly lost contact with the ground and disappeared into the earth. The sudden disappearance of his daughter made Sasuke stand up. _Another trap? _

His worries became irrational, as his daughter leaped up out of the hole and shot a blast of fire back down. Now it was Naruto's time to stand up in worry. _Oh crap! Is Boruto okay? Why is that idiot's family so obsessed with fire?_ He then glared over at Sasuke, who caught his look and smirked. _Cocky bastard._

To the Uzumaki's relief, Boruto suddenly sprang out of the earth, his spinning Rasengan slowly fading away. Naruto looked at his son pround. _Heh, what a clever use of the Rasengan. I'm glad he got his mother's smarts._ He looked at his wife, who caught his look and smiled at him. _Still so pretty._

Naruto forced himself to look back at the scene. The two were obviously exhausted after fighting so many battles beforehand. To the surprise of everyone in the stands Sarada suddenly threw down a smoke bomb that engulfed both of the shinobi. Naruto saw it happening and groaned. _Don't these kids understand that this is for the spectators too? This is so boring. _

Naruto later would reflect that the match would become anything but boring. A sudden gust of wind blew out of the hole in the stadium wall created by Chocho and dispersed the smoke before its typical time. What the smoke uncovered would remain in Konoha history for years to come. The smoke uncovered Sarada straddling a prostrate Boruto. The two were locked in an intense make out session.

Shock covered the faces of all of the spectators. The silence was deafening.

Hinata Uzumaki was looking at her son with both hands covering her face. _Oh Boruto… You're just like you father… Passionate at the wrong times. _Looking at her daughter (who was the result of one of those times), Hinata saw that Himawari appeared to be trying not to laugh. The former Hyuga read her daughter's face. _So this has been an ongoing thing._ _ I wonder what will Naruto is thinking about this. _

She looked up at her husband's face. Naruto appeared to be a mixture of horrified and smug, as if he had just won a gruesome battle. _How do I read Naruto this well? _

Hinata remembered that another party was involved in this and looking toward the Uchihas. Her friend Sakura simply looked stunned. Hinata couldn't blame her. She was sure that she would rather fight Obito again than watch the scene unfold in front of her.

The person whose reaction that Hinata was worrying the most over was Sasuke. His face appeared to be devoid of all emotion, or normal. Hinata could only imagine what his internal thought process was upon seeing his only daughter kissing the son of his rival.

It appeared that gaze of most of the spectators had fallen upon Sasuke. Konohamaru was even looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, finally making some sort of motion. Not looking away from his daughter, Sasuke announced to his wife, "I am going to go castrate him." Sakura would later remember that it sounded like he said was going to go get milk.

Boruto opened his eyes upon feeling a massive amount of killing intent come from somewhere. He quickly glanced around to see that the smoke has disappeared and immediately pushed Sarada off of him. She looked confused, but immediately tensed up when she saw her papa walking towards the two ninja, his good arm crackling with electricity.

Boruto started to pray, while Sarada tried to stand up to prevent her father from killing her kind of boyfriend. Fortunately, she was saved by the Hokage jumping down in front of her. Naruto stared at Sasuke, before loudly saying, "Hey Sasuke! I'm not just going to let you take my son's manhood! You've got to let this go." He looked back at his son and said seriously, "We are going to have a talk about this afterwards." Boruto gulped.

Sasuke just said in his monotone, "Out of my way Naruto."

"Heck no! You're just being stupid! You're as dumb as your policies for trade with the Land of Lightning."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Those policies are necessary and you know it. If anything, you are just stubborn, idiot."

"Who are you called an idiot? Don't forget that his idiot has kicked your butt several times in the last year!"

Boruto and Sarada were beginning to realize that they had been forgotten.

"That last time doesn't count! You cheated and you know it. No decent ninja would pull that kind of stunt."

"That's what you get for coming home to fight me before spending a night with Sakura!" Naruto laughed, while Sarada and Sakura blushed.

Sasuke had a slight blush on him as well. He growled, "That's it. We are doing this now." His Chidori grew brighter while Naruto charged up a Rasengan. The blond shouted, "Oh yeah, then lets' do it!"

Fortunately, the two Sannin class ninja were prevented from blowing up Konoha. Sasuke was knocked out with a punch from behind and fell face first into the ground. Naruto was knocked out by a gentle fist technique to the back of his neck and was caught by his assailant.

Sakura picked up her unconscious husband by his collar and roughly tossed him over her back. She looked at Hinata who was cradling her husband, and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! I found that recipe for potato soup with me. Do you want it?"

Hinata's face lit up. "Oh yes! That was delicious. Do you think I could pick it up later?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh yes. Just come by any time after 6." She gestured to her husband. "I'll need some time to deal with this idiot." Hinata nodded and said, "Yes. I imagine that I'll need some time to deal with mine as well."

The two women jumped out of the arena carrying their unconscious husbands. Sarada and Boruto then looked at each other before glancing over at the proctor.

Konohamaru shrugged, before saying, "I guess the fight's still going on. I really don't know at this point."

The two genin looked at each other nervously before saying, "I surrender!"

* * *

Later, at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke was getting an ice pack out of the fridge to nurse his head. Sakura had sent Sarada to her room saying, "I'll deal with you later. I have to reprimand my other child first."

Sasuke joined his wife at their dinner table, putting the ice pack up against his head. Sakura lifted her head out of her hands and looked at her husband. "Okay. I understand that was a surprise, but was that really necessary?"

Sasuke looked away and just said, "Hn."

Sakura scowled and said, "Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

Sasuke remembered the postion that Sarada had found herself upon Boruto. Sasuke looked at his wife with a smirk and said, "I see that Sarada takes after you."

Sasuke ended up needing another ice pack.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade Senju stared at a piece of paper with fear in her eyes. She was standing in the section dedicated to gambling, while the people in charge were scrambling around trying to figure out what to do with the final fight ending in a mutual surrender.

Tsunade was also trying to figure out what to do. A few weeks before, Tsunade had decided to bet on the Chunin exam for old time's sake. Unfortunately, that Tsunade was drunk. This drunk Tsunade had decided to place a bet for Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki fighting in the finals. In addition, she placed a bet that the fight would end in a draw after both contestants made out during the match.

The organizer had laughed and allowed the bet, after placing the odds at one billion to one. She had bet 1000 ryo. Tsunade was afraid to calculate the total number.

Deciding that_ her_ winning that amount of money would throw the world into chaos, Tsunade ripped the piece of paper in half and threw it away.

It was best for the world.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**AN: Fine. You win. I'll extend this into a three shot. I can't guarantee how funny this one will be in comparison to Chapter 1.**

**I haven't seen The Last, so I have no idea if Sasuke has one arm or two. **

"Does Himawari have to be in here for this?" Bolt wined to his parents. The Uzumaki family were all seated in their home living room. After the match had ended and Naruto regained consciousness, the quartet had all made their way back to their home. Boruto was gently told by his mother to go wash up before they would have the talk Naruto had warned about.

Boruto had stayed in the shower for longer than he had needed to in order to delay the inevitable. Unfortunately for him, his father made a hushed perverted joke about his long shower to his mother, who grew red in the face before cutting off the hot water. The sudden change made Boruto yelp. He took the ice water as his cue to get out.

He dried himself off before putting on clothes and walking toward the family room. Upon entering the room he saw his mother starting on their dinner while his father sat on the couch creating one-handed Rasengans for the heck of it. His mother turned around to reach for a spice and noticed Boruto standing in the doorway.

"Oh Boruto! You've finished your shower. Come over here and sit down." He took a seat away from his father on a chair, before noticing another presence in the room. This led him to his current question.

"Does Himawari have to be in here for this?" His father looked at him and shrugged. "Well, either you have to deal with her now, or listen to her giggle in another room. Your choice."

Boruto glared at his sister, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. Himawari just stuck her tongue out at Boruto before laughing. Bolt just groaned and sunk back into his chair. After a moment of silence in the Uzumaki household, Hinata finished whatever she was making on the counter and placed a dish in the oven. She said, "Okay!" before taking off her oven mitts.

Naruto looked at his wife. "You ready, Hina?" Hinata nodded, and took a seat next to her husband. The two parents sat in silence for a moment, waiting for a moment to begin. Naruto felt that, as the father, he should start this conversation. "So Boruto. Despite what you think, me and your mother are not disappointed in you for the scene you caused at the Exams. We are actually both very proud of your performance."

Hinata nodded, expressing her agreement. Boruto did feel a little bit better upon hearing that. "However…" The words brought the genin back to reality. "…we are both disappointed in you for lying to us." Boruto realized he should apologize. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you both… It's just… If we told you, we'd have to tell Sarada's parents too…"

Both parents realized why that was an issue. Telling Sarada's parents would mean telling Sasuke. And that would mean trouble. After all, Sasuke's first sentence upon hearing that his daughter was dating a boy was, "I'm going to castrate him." Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He went through the same thing when he was courting Hinata.

While Hisashi was proud of his daughter and tremendously respected the soon-to-be Hokage, he still had to act tough for his daughter. The first few dates had been awkward to say the least. Due to Hinata's lineage, there could have been people spying on them from miles away without their knowledge. They could also see through walls, which made Naruto extremely nervous.

"Listen Bolt." The young boy perked up upon hearing his nickname. "I had to go through the same thing when I was dating your mother. Your grandfather was never the most relaxing guy to be around. I was terrified of him for a long time."

Hinata decided to help her husband. "But eventually, all fathers realize that they'll do anything to make their daughters happy. All normal fathers follow this pattern. I'm sure Sasuke will come around."

"You said 'normal fathers' Hina'. I don't think Sasuke is any definition of the world normal!" Naruto couldn't resist the jab at this friend. Bolt, however, looked horrified. Naruto back peddled to correct his mistake. "Well, I'm sure the stick-in-the-mud will come around eventually."

Bolt regained a little bit of his color. "So you'll end up doing the same things for Himawari someday?"

Naruto looked as if he had never considered the possibility. He looked at his daughter sharply and said, "No. You can't date anyone until you're forty." Himawari just shrugged and said, "As far as you'll know."

"Hima!"

"Okay, okay, I'm not dating anyone."

Naruto looked relieved, and laid back in on the couch while his wife shook her head, giggling lightly. The mother tried to go back to the original conversation. "So Boruto? How long has this been going on? You at least should tell us that much."

Boruto blushed a little, before saying, "Uh, well I guess that it has been going on for a few months now… I mean, we've been on the same team for so long now, it's hard to say when it officially began." The thought made Boruto internally groan. How was their team going to function now? Their other teammate was going to feel some kind of awkward around them now.

Naruto smiled, "A few months! Good job kid, keep it up!"

Hinata scolded her husband. "Naruto!" Naruto looked sheepish, "Uh, that is… Good commitment, son. It's a great quality in a man."

Hinata had to smile at her husband. _He's a good father when he's not being a child himself._ _He's still proving Hanabi wrong. I better get in touch with Sakura to plan an official dinner for the couple. I also still need to talk to my husband about that little incident today. _

Boruto was fairly happy about the direction the conversation had ventured. It had become less awkward fairly quickly. While he had not been too crazy about his father in his younger days, he had really grown to love them all dearly.

The stove then dinged to indicate that the food was ready. Hinata invited her family to the table and distributed the newly prepared food around the table. The Uzumaki family then engaged in conversation around the dinner table. Naruto and Hinata discussed some of the finer points of their son's performance. Naruto, in acting out an attack while sedentary, knocked over a glass of tea. He was forced to clean it up after Hinata made no visual response to the now broken glass.

After the family finished dinner the plates were placed in the sink. Boruto assumed that it was his father's turn to clean the dishes. He figured that he was still in trouble with the boy's mother. Bolt then noticed his mother stiffen up a bit. She then cleared her throat before saying, "So Boruto. There is something else we need to talk about. Himawari, could you please excuse us?" The youngest Uzumaki stood up and slowly exited the room, after casting a worried glance at her brother.

Boruto still sat in his seat, confused about what his parents wanted to do next. _What could they want to talk about now? Wait…_

Naruto shifted in his seat before saying, "So son, now that we know you're dating someone, we think that it is time that we lay down some guidelines for you and Sarada's relationship."

_Oh no. _

The boy's mother then spoke, "We want you to know first off that both your father and I approve of your relationship. There is nothing wrong with you dating Sarada."

_Please don't say it._

Naruto then said, "The question that your mother and I want to ask you is that… Son are you still a virgin?"

_NO. HE SAID IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION?_

Boruto started blushing before stuttering, "No-I mean yes! I mean-we haven't done anything like that!" Hinata looked relieved while Naruto tried not to smile from his flailing son in front of him. Hinata offered a warm smile. "That's good Boruto. It seems your father and I have raised you well."

"We should plan something with Sarada's family. A dinner will be nice. We should just have a get together now that our relationship with them has changed. It should also resolve the tension that has found itself between our two families."

She then looked at her husband. "At least, the tension has changed." Naruto just put on his best Naruto smile. She then smiled sweetly to her husband and continued with, "And Naruto. I fully expect you to be on your best behavior for this. Okay?"

Naruto shivered. While most people knew Hinata as the quiet, well-mannered girl, living with her for almost twenty years had absolutely crushed that perspective of her. He knew just how terrifying she could be.

"Of-of course I will, Hina'. Me and Sasuke won't do anything stupid. We can behave ourselves when we want." Naruto knew exactly what his wife was talking about. The last formal dinner that Naruto and Sasuke had been present at was Kakashi's stepping down ceremony. It was also, informally, Naruto's promotion ceremony. The blond was so excited about the upcoming days that he overreacted at a comment made by Sasuke that insulted his intelligence. The two had ended up fighting on a table before Shikamaru immobilized them.

Hinata nodded. "Good. It'll be a nice time." She then looked at her son. "You are excused Bolt." Boruto stood up with a relieved sign and exited the room to go to his.

The two parents then stood up in order to start some of their duties. Naruto walked over to begin with the dishes while Hinata walked over to begin laundry. As he stood there scrubbing dishes, Naruto began to get an idea. _Seeing Boruto in that position… How long has it been since Hina' and I have been able to do that? _He then finished the dishes before heading back into the laundry room.

Naruto saw his wife folding laundry with her back turned to the door. He snuck up behind his wife and pressed his fingers into her sides in order to get her to jump. Hinata jumped before facing her husband. "N-Naruto! Don't do that!" Naruto just laughed before pressing up close against his wife and saying softly, "So our boy's fight kind of gave me some ideas. How about we try some out tonight?"

Hinata smiled at her husband before saying, "I don't know about tonight. Maybe some other time." Naruto was taken aback and responded, "What? Why not?"

"Oh? You mean you didn't think of anything while you were knocked out?"

Naruto grimaced. _She's mad._ _Dang it Sasuke! Making me miss out on this! I'm going to get him back for this!_

* * *

Sarada hated her family. After hearing her mother flatten her father for who knows what, she had taken a shower and walked downstairs to get this conversation over with. Reaching the bottom stair she saw her mother heating up some leftovers food on the stove. She wondered why, until she saw her father holding their former dinner on his head to soothe his two injuries.

She vaguely wondered why her mom didn't heal her father, but figured it was to teach him a lesson.

Signing she took a seat in front of the dining room table and waited for one of her parents to speak to her. A few moments passed before Sakura said without looking back, "Hey Sasuke? Remind me to give Hinata a recipe when she comes by next. I told her I would, after…" She trailed off.

Sasuke replied, "Hn."

Sarada groaned, expecting some sort of light hearted fight between her parents due to Sasuke's lack of interest. To her surprise, both remained quiet.

_Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all. _

For some time after that, the only sounds came from the sizzling food. Finally, Sasuke looked at his daughter and said, "Sarada. Look at me." Sarada turned to her father. Her gaze reached his eyes and she lost all control of her body.

A few seconds passed before Sasuke blinked to release his Kekkei Genkai, which freed Sarada from her father's jutsu. Sarada slumped back into her chair before regaining her senses and getting angry. "Mom, Papa just used some jutsu on me!"

Sakura turned from her cooking to look at her husband. The diamond on her forehead sparkled, before she spat, "Explain. Now." Sasuke just concealed his mouth behind one of his hands like he did in his youth. He then said, "I was checking her for genjustsu." He then grew noticeably disappointed. "There was none."

Sakura just sighed, before placing the food she prepared on three plates and presenting it to her family. The mother then scooted into her seat before saying, "Well I guess that is the best transition that we are going to get. Sarada, care to explain what exactly happened?"

Sarada could obviously tell that question was a command. She figured that she had better get it over with. "Boruto and I have been… together… for a few months now." Her father tensed up at that. "We had been talking about what to do about the Chunin Exams for a few weeks now. Neither of us wanted to defeat each other by knockout or… submission." She involuntarily blushed and Sasuke's killer intent filled the room. Ignoring it she continued, "So we came up with something else. Whoever could…" She then squirmed in her seat. "…surpass the other would be the winner. That was the plan at least…"

The family then relapsed into a period of silence. Sarada made a decent chunk into her turkey before her mother spoke up. "Listen Sarada. I want you to know that your father and I are not disappointed in you. You exceeded our expectations in every way. You made it to the finals on your first try. That's incredible! Neither your father or I got even close to that our first time!"

Sarada felt happy for a moment. _So I am doing better than Mom and Papa? _

Sasuke without missing a beat said, "Sakura, our village was invaded in the first round."

Sarada's face fell a little at that. Sakura stopped eating and glared at her husband to get him to say something else. Sasuke then noticed the look on his daughter's face and felt guilty.

He cleared his throat. "That is to say… If our village was invaded today I'm sure you would have been able to fight alongside your mother and me. You've become a fine kuniochi." He ended his sentence with a smile.

Sarada brightened up at her father's praise. "Thanks Papa."

Sakura brushed some pink hair out of her face. _Sasuke's become a good father after all. That makes me happy._ She then realized what needed to be said. "Sarada, we need to talk some more. Now, your father and I have no problems with you dating at your age. Goodness knows that I was chasing after your father at your age."

Sasuke neatly snorted.

After sparing a glance at her husband she continued. "…But we need to set up some guidelines for your relationship. At your age, there needs to be some sort of supervision on your first few dates. You need to earn back our trust. Understand?"

Sarada nodded.

"Also…" Sakura began.

"No sex." Sasuke politely cut in.

"Papa!"

"Sasuke!"

The father shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that was said."

Sakura sighed. "You shouldn't have been that blunt about it. But your father, while stupid, is right. We want both you and Boruto to stay pure. I'm pretty sure that Hinata and Naruto will feel the same way." She then got a curious look on her face. "That is assuming that…"

Sarada immediately caught her hint. "No, no. We have done that!" She remained flustered.

"Good." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura finished her vegetables and slightly pushed her plate away. "Well at least all of that is out of the way. I imagine that Hinata will be wanting to plan a dinner for all of us now that our relationship has changed." She then looked at her husband. "I expect you to be on your best behavior for that. I don't need to remind you of the last incident."

Sasuke just shrugged. Sarada had to stifle a laugh. _My family is the best. _She then walked over to the sink and washed her plate off. After racking it up she thanked her mother for the food and walked up to her room.

Sasuke then playfully taunted his wife, "So what would you do if I ended up causing a scene? You've already bludgeoned me. I don't think there is anything worse that you could do."

Sakura just smiled sweetly at her husband before saying, "Oh! I think that there are worse things that I could do."

Sasuke gulped.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai in their older years had made it a habit to go out for a drink after big occasions. This tradition had started while Kakashi was, as he put it, filling in as Hokage. Kakashi didn't expect to take after the previous Hokage, but the stress of the position after the war had made it a necessary evil.

The two were currently sitting in one of their favorite bars, talking about the events of the day. The day's events had dragged the conversation much longer than normal. Kakashi had found much humor in the fact that the children of his students were now smacking each other. He had considered his students his dysfunctional children for a long time now. The fact that his almost grandchildren were now potentially making other children made him feel old.

The thought forced him to take another gulp of his beverage. He then looked up at Gai who had suddenly become transfixed on something on the other side of the room. Thinking he was drunk Kakashi waved a hand in front of him to get his attention. Gai noticed the movement and focused on his eternal rival.

The Green Beast of Konoha could not utter a word and simply gestured for his friend to look where he was looking. Kakashi turned and what he saw forced his eyes to widen. The Fifth Hokage was sitting on a bar stool with several empty shot glasses in front of her. It wasn't that fact that Tsunade was drinking, but the fact that she was drinking in a Konoha bar.

As she was the Hokage of the Leaf at one point, Tsunade rarely ever drank in public to keep up with appearances. Her sudden change in attitude had the Jonin worried. Without a word they both stood up and walked over to where Tsunade was sitting. Kakashi got her attention. Tsunade whiped her head around. After a moment she recognized the men standing in front of her.

"Kakashi! Gai! What are you guys doing here?" She spouted, obviously drunk. Kakashi said cautiously, "Well, it's become a tradition of ours, of sorts. What uh… What are you doing here?" Tsunade smiled and took a drink out of her bottle. "Well, I thought I deserved a treat for saving the world!"

Kakashi waved for the bartender to cut her off.

**AN: So the next chapter will cover the dinner. Let me know what worked. **


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 3:

"Naruto? Can you check on the ham for me?" Hinata waited for Naruto's muffled "Yes" before going back to get ready for their dinner tonight. It had taken longer to prepare dinner than she had initially thought, a new recipe gave her some fits, and so she was rushing slightly to get ready for the dinner with the Uchihas.

Her son's newfound relationship had shaken the mother more than she thought. While she imagined that some of the blame went to how she, and the rest of Konoha, found out about it, she also had to realize that she just wasn't ready for her little boy to grow up. The thought pained the woman. She could remember tickling his feet as a baby. Oh he was so cute then! With his little fingers and puffy cheeks! She ended up so far in the past that she ending up pricking herself with an earring. Mentally berating herself she finished dressing herself and walked into the living room.

Naruto looked at her and whistled. "Wow honey, you look great!" Hinata giggled at her husband. She had decided to wear one of her old dark blue Hyuga dresses. She knew that Naruto would say that no matter what she decided to wear, but it still made her blush. "You look very handsome too, Naruto." Her husband laughed and said, "Aw, you're just saying that! I don't compare to you!" He was wearing a plaid red and yellow button up shirt with black pants. While it wasn't perfect, it was better than that bright orange kimono of his.

Oh, that kimono… How he loved that kimono. He had come home with that thing one day from who knows where and had proceeded to wear it every other day. Just seeing it hanging in the closet had made Hinata shiver. Seeing it on her husband was worse. Seeing it on her husband in pubic was absolutely miserable. She had tried to get rid of it, but Naruto always seemed to find it. She eventually had to threaten him with no food if he wore it… and then she had to threaten him with no sex.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she looked back at her husband. "Oh, Naruto, you're just so sweet!"

Boruto groaned from the couch across the room. "Get a room you two." Hinata frowned at her son, but Naruto beat her to it. "Like you're one to talk." Boruto slumped down in the couch, as if trying to hide. Despite his embarrassment, Hinata still felt like she had to address her son's words. "Boruto. Do not talk to me or your father like that. I know that this situation is uncomfortable for you, but the whole situation is uncomfortable to you father and I as well."

Boruto apologized. Hinata nodded to her child. "Good." She then turned to address her husband. "You too. I expect you both to be on your best behavior. Understand?"

Naruto lightly smiled. "Don't worry. Me and Sasuke are over everything. We can function like regular people when we want to."

"Good. I need to go check on the food." She then turned and walked into the kitchen. In her absence, the two male Uzumaki sat on the furniture in silence. The youngest Uzumaki, Himawari, had decided to go over to her aunt's house to play with the baby instead of dealing with these families. She had said, "I'll just watch our house burn from there."

Meanwhile, Boruto was dreading over the social anxiety that he was undoubtedly about to face.

Boruto didn't know how he should talk to, act around, or even address Sarada. Even looking at her could draw the wrath of Sasuke. His parents had taught him to respect women, but they had never taught him how to interact with a women that he was dating. He supposed that it was because the issue had never come up before. Now he was regretting just not dealing with the initial embarrassment that it would have caused him. At least he would have some idea of what to do.

The door suddenly rang, interrupting his thoughts. _Oh no. They're here._ Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to the door to greet his guest. Boruto slowly got up and followed his father to the door. Naruto opened the door and greeted his former teammates. He made small talk with Sakura while she and Sasuke hung up their coats. Between a few bodies, Boruto made eye contact with Sarada, who met his gaze and offered him a reassuring smile. _So cute._

He smiled back and stood there while waiting for his father to lead the family into the living room. Naruto offered his guests a seat on their furniture. Sarada and Sakura sat down first and Boruto started to go and sit by Sarada but was stopped by Sasuke quickly sitting next to her. Sarada inwardly groaned at her father's actions and noticed her mother also glaring at him.

Boruto instead shied away from the menacing father and sat next to his. Sakura tried to ease the sudden tension in the room. "So is Hinata finishing up in the kitchen? Dinner smells great."

Naruto smiled. "Yep. She should be finished in a minute. I know she's outdone herself again."

"I'm sure too." Sakura then glanced around the room. "I see that you guys have redone the place. It looks good." Sasuke then made himself known. "I agree. I see that you were able to remove the stale ramen smell from the living room. It's very impressive."

Naruto and Sakura both glared at Sasuke who ignored their glares. With a sigh Sakura continued, "I think I have seen those drapes somewhere, but where did you get this couch? It's so comfy." Naruto smiled, Sasuke's comment forgotten, and engaged in some small talk with his former teammate.

Hinata emerged from the kitchen after a few minutes to greet the guests and announce that dinner was ready. She had gone ahead and prepared the plates for each person beforehand so all they had to do was sit down. Sakura commented about her generosity, before they all sat down to start on their dinner.

Sakura began to try the food. She cut off a piece of her ham and tried it. After swallowing it she said, "Hinata, the ham is delicious." Hinata smiled and responded, "Well I'm glad that you like it! It's a new recipe I found." Sakura was set to respond, but suddenly remembered something.

Normally, Sakura cut Sasuke's meat for him, as cutting meat was difficult with one arm. She had been doing it for so long, that it became a routine for her. As Hinata had prepared the food, Sasuke's food was still whole. She looked over to her husband to see him skimming around the meat and only picking at the vegetables.

Unfortunately, Naruto noticed at the same time as Sakura. He was still somewhat sore from the earlier comment. Against his better judgment he looked over at Sasuke and said, "What's the matter Sasuke? Need a hand?"

Sasuke clenched the fork in his hand. Naruto had been using that line for the better part of 15 years and it was still as old as it was the first time.

Sakura quickly came to her husband's aid. "Here Sasuke, let me cut your meat for you." But before she could do anything Sasuke said, "No Naruto, I believe that I'm okay." He then charged some lightning chakra into his knife and made a few clean cuts into the ham. Sakura could see the charred ham around the places the knife made contact with the ham.

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto while he slowly swallowed a piece of ham. "It's delicious." _Slightly burnt though. _Naruto just countered his glare.

Sarada put her head in her hands at her father's antics. At that moment Boruto realized just how many objects Sasuke could use to castrate someone.

Seeking a diffuse from the situation, Hinata calmly asked Sakura, "So Sakura, how are things at the hospital?" Sakura finished chewing and swallowed before saying, "Oh, you know how it is, everything's always so busy. While battlefield injuries are still very rare, other procedures are still in high demand." She then looked over at Naruto. "Have you secured the new funds for the hospital yet? We could use it very much."

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, I'm still trying to get it. The elders and Daimyo know that you used to be my team member, so they are holding on to them like crazy. They don't like nepotism or something."

Hinata calmly looked her husband. "Naruto. Nepotism is when you favor someone related to you. Not a friend."

Naruto shrugged. "Ah, same thing. Not too much of a difference." Hinata had to smile at that. That statement was so very Naruto. He probably also considers the whole village as his family. Hinata wouldn't put it past him. Sakura smirked at the comment, but didn't make a reply to it.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Idiot." Luckily, Naruto didn't hear it, as he had started ask his wife something. Sakura internally sighed in relief. Naruto never took Sasuke's critiques of his intelligence very well. It has become even worse since Naruto become Hokage and everyone started to critique his intelligence.

Sakura silently elbowed Sasuke in his ribs and gave him a look that told him to follow her lead. Clearing her throat Sakura looked over at the young Uzumaki. "So Boruto, what do you do in your free time?" Boruto had been waiting for someone to address him or Sarada as the two genin were avoiding the adults. Boruto began to think of what to say. He spared a quick glance over to Sarada, who was taking a sip of water with a smirk on her face. _Evil woman._

Looking at the pink-haired woman Bolt said, "Well, I really haven't had any time to do anything in the last few weeks. I've been so busy with everything going on."

"Well I suppose that makes sense." She then stepped on her husband's foot. Sasuke grimaced, and recognized the silent signal. Sakura had told him beforehand that he needed to talk to Boruto at least somewhat. Sasuke had been scrambling the entire trip over to come up with something to ask the kid. He truthfully didn't want to speak to him.

His wife's heel forced the Uchiha to try and come up with something to say to the child. His brilliant mind passed through several topics of small talk before panicking and deciding on one. He swallowed his food and tentatively said, "So, what do you do?"

Boruto frowned at the question. He was confused why Sasuke was asking him what he did, when he was clearly a shinobi. It could be a trick question, Boruto supposed. He tried to come up with some different avenues that the question could be addressing, but none came. So instead he slowly said, "Uh, well I'm a shinobi."

Sasuke mentally face palmed. _Oh. Right. How could I forget that? _Beside him, Sakura was forced to consciously stop herself from covering her eyes with her hand in embarrassment. Sarada was squinting at her father, trying to figure out what the heck that was about. The Uzumakis were also looking at Sasuke in confusion.

Seeking to rectify his mistake, Sasuke added, "Well I mean, what is your overall goal in being a shinobi? I imagine that you want to be a Hokage like your father."

Boruto became thoughtful at the question. "Well, I've never really thought about it." At the implications of his words, he backtracked. He imagined that fathers would not want their daughters dating men without goals. "I mean, I want to be a great shinobi, but I don't know about which department. I guess I've already wanted to be a part of the Anbu Black Ops."

This caught Sasuke's attention. He figured the boy would want to be as boisterous as his father and take up the mantle of Hokage. But Anbu was the exact opposite. Naruto could never be stealthy. Sasuke figured that it would be in his genes. Leaning forward, Sasuke asked a follow up question. "Anbu huh? Interesting. Why choose Anbu over something like, Hokage, per say?"

Boruto realized that he had dug himself a hole. He could end up degrading his father's position if he said the wrong thing. After thinking carefully, he said, "Well it's not like I don't respect the Hokage position, but I've just always admired the Anbu. They sacrifice so much for their village and don't get respect for it. I've always wanted to be like that."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the smirk on his face. Naruto had actually produced a child with a shred of common sense. And not just common sense, the boy sounded just like his brother. Like Itachi. His brother sacrificed himself and become an S-class missing nin for the sake of the village. Sasuke was beginning to warm up to the boy. Maybe letting him date his daughter would be a good idea.

"That's a very interesting perspective Boruto. Or should I call you Bolt?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. _What just happened? _Naruto was expecting many things to happen when Sasuke started speaking, but Sasuke warming up to Bolt was not one of those things. Hinata looked at him in bewilderment. He replied in kind, equally as confused. Sasuke's newfound interest in Boruto forced them to speed up their plans.

The Uzumakis witnessed Sarada grow up and thus knew a little about her. This dinner gave them a better opportunity to learn about her. They had been planning on waiting for the Uchihas to engage Bolt first.

Hinata looked over at Sarada. "So Sarada, what direction do you wish to go in your ninja career?" Sarada finished the food she was chewing and said, "Well, I'm not really sure either. I don't really want to go into medicine like my mother. The idea of cutting someone open every day makes me feel sick." She paused for a moment. "Maybe something in the Konoha Intelligence Division would be cool."

Hinata nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I know that you are a smart girl. Top of your class, weren't you?"

Sarada nodded, slightly embarrassed. "It's not that big of a deal. It's just grades. Results are what classify a ninja."

Naruto frowned. "Is that a part of the ninja guidelines?" Sarada nodded and Naruto sighed. "Some of those rules are severely outdated. Many of them sound like Danzo and ROOT came up with them. I've been trying to get the curriculum for the Academy changed for years."

This intrigued Sakura. "Why is that?" Naruto thought for a moment and said, "Sakura. What is the 25th clause of the Ninja Guidelines?"

Sakura thought for a moment. Coincidentally, this was the guideline that she told Tazuna, all those years ago. "It is 'A ninja must not show emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will not allow him to cry.'" Naruto nodded. "Exactly. We are training these young ninja to be tools of war. They are being taught to lose all aspects of their humanity. I'm afraid of bringing up a village of Sais."

Boruto and Sarada frowned. They didn't understand what was wrong with Inojin's father.

Hinata smiled at her husband. "I think that's a great idea, Naruto. Some traditions need to change."

"I think it's a stupid idea."

Naruto frowned at the statement. "Well nobody asked you, Sasuke."

"This guideline is simply a command for ninja in the field. It has nothing to do with eradicating one's emotions permanently."

"That's not what your wife thought! If one person thinks that way then it's a problem!"

"Sakura just thinks too much for her own good. Most people won't think the same way."

Sakura frowned. She couldn't tell if Sasuke was complimenting her. She shrugged and decided to take it as compliment, since verbal compliments were few and far between with Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his head. "Ugh! You're just so stubborn! This is just like the time you kept trying to get me to lower the fruit and vegetable tax."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I was trying to stimulate the rural economy."

"Liar! You just wanted cheap tomatoes! You addict!"

Sakura and Hinata were preparing themselves. The arguments typically started randomly, until one of them either mentioned tomatoes or ramen. Following this was a downward spiral of stupid, until they started to fight. Sakura was subtly reaching for a glove, while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"I am not a tomato addict. You're just an idiot."

"I will not just let you sit at my table and insult me!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto stood up. "This!" Before moving to strike, something caught his eye. "Hey, where are the kids?" The adults at the table looked at their empty seats, before standing up and looking frantically around the room.

Hinata looked worried. "Did they run away? I wonder what they could be doing." Sakura sighed. "They must have silently left during the idiots' argument." She then turned to her husband. "Sasuke will you go after them?"

Hinata agreed with Sakura. "Naruto, you should go too." Naruto and Sasuke linked stares, both of them speaking in a silent language. The conversation stopped with both parties looking away. Naruto then said, "Nah, let's just let 'em be kids."

Sasuke sat down in the chair. "I agree with Naruto." He then looked at Hinata. "Excuse me, Hinata? Can you pass me those stuffed tomatoes?" Hinata looked at the men in bewilderment before adhering to Sasuke's request. Sakura was also quite confused. "What the heck is going on with you two? Are you guys okay with our kids just leaving like this?"

Naruto shrugged. "This is the best thing for them." He then continued eating. Sasuke looked up from his plate and asked, "Hey Naruto. You never told me what happened in the Land of Water." Naruto snorted. "Oh yeah! That story is hilarious! So here's what happened. Me and Shikamaru had just entered the Mizukage's house when…" He then continued to tell a story to Sasuke.

All the women could do was sit down and continue eating, utterly confused at their husbands.

* * *

"Are you sure that we should be doing this Bolt?" Sarada asked her boyfriend. "Papa will be mad. Your father will be too." Bolt snorted. "Forget those idiots. Let's just do what we want. Besides, I couldn't eat in all of that awkwardness."

The two ninja had silently left in the middle of their father's argument following a silent signal from Boruto. Ironically, it was the same signal used during missions for retreating. The two were now walking around Konoha looking for somewhere to eat. While Hinata's food was good, neither teenager ate much, expecting some kind of stupid thing to escalate out of nothing.

"So Sarada, where do you want to go eat?" Sarada smirked before saying, "How about Ichiraku's?" Boruto made an exaggerated groan. "Again? My mother cooks so much ramen for my father. I hate the stuff. Can we go somewhere else?" Sarada shook her head. "Nope! You know how much my parents hate it. It's a rare treat for me." She then put on a puppy dog look. "Please?"

Boruto groaned. He hated that face. She had exhorted so much money out of him with that face. He resigned. "Fine… Let's go to Ichiraku's…" Sarada brightened up. "Yes!"

Boruto wanted to add something. "But, you have to tell me how awesome of a boyfriend I am." Sarada glared at him. "Really? Are you serious?" Boruto nodded. "Yep. I deserve a reward for somehow making your father like me."

Sarada smiled. "Yes, you certainly do. Fine." In a rehearsed sounding voice she said, "Boruto Uzumaki, you are an amazing boyfriend. Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah we can go now." The two then began to walk in the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen. After a moment, Boruto smirked. He suddenly took off down the street at a job. He yelled back, "Last one there buys!" Sarada froze for a moment but took off after him. "Hey! Wait up you jerk!"

Boruto ended up making it there first. He still bought the food.

* * *

"Good morning genin of the Leaf." Naruto was reclining in his Hokage chair absorbing the stares of the genin around him. A few days had passed since the Chunin Exam and, naturally, the children wanted to know who passed. Or rather, if they themselves passed. Naruto himself had not been able weigh in on this year's class, as not only was his own son involved, but the children of his closest friends were also involved in it.

However, Naruto knew the verdicts. It would upset some of the children, but he absolutely believed the decisions were the correct ones.

"As you all know, you are all here to learn of your potential promotion to Chunin. While I'm sure that some of you will be excited upon your promotion, you must be aware of one thing. The new title comes with much more responsibilities than your genin position had. The missions will be much more difficult. The missions will be much more dangerous. In some circumstances, you may need to lead a team of shinobi."

"However, I do believe in each and every one of you. I believe that you will all be fine shinobi. So without further ado, I will now present you with your Chunin vests. Please come forward when I call your name." He then stood up and walked in front of his desk, where the vests were laying.

"Shikadai Nara."

The boy yawned before lazily walking up and gratefully accepting the vest. He then returned the line of ninja.

"Inojin Yamanaka."

The boy smiled and respectively accepted the vest.

"Chocho Akimichi."

The girl bounced up to the Hokage and accepted the vest.

After all the students had rejoined the line Naruto prepared himself for the next few words that he had to say. "Thank you all for serving our village. To those who passed, congratulations. To those who did not, the next exam will be in a few months. You are all dismissed."

The disappointed faces of his son and future daughter-in-law did not escape his notice. The graders in charge of promoting the genin had taken the incident as a sign of immaturity. Naruto, sadly, had to agree. That sort of thing during a mission could bring the entire team down.

Still, he felt like he should say something. "Uzumaki. Uchiha. Can you remain here for a moment?" The other Chunin left, shooting comforting glances at Boruto and Sarada. After the door closed shut, Naruto leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. Boruto smiled, recognizing that his father just removed his Hokage face. At least that would make this easier.

"So here's the thing. Normally the Hokage can't disclose the thought processes of the graders. However, I don't really care. So I can tell you this. Both of you were Chunin before the final match. The graders were extremely impressed at your skills in the first few fights. However, the final match cost you your promotion."

Observing the embarrassed faces of the teenagers in front of him, Naruto continued. "The graders saw this as a sign of immaturity. I have to agree. That kind of conduct on a mission could get you all killed. In addition, you kind of embarrassed the whole village. 'Here are our two top genin, sucking face during an exam.' The Kazekage was sitting right beside me, ya know." He then looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Gaara's ever kissed a girl." He stopped. "Wait, he has a kid. Whoops. I can still remember how he was as a teenager. Old habits die hard, ya know."

Naruto realized he was rambling. "But you know, there's another exam in a few months. I know that you two can pass then with flying colors. And you know, rank isn't everything. Me and Sasuke were still genin during the war, with Sanin level abilities. Don't focus on your rank. We all know just how great of Shinobi you both are."

"And so here's the final thing that I want to say. Me and Sasuke didn't really have a childhood. I really regret that. When Boruto was born I swore that I wouldn't let him get caught up in a war or a conflict like Sasuke and I did. So for our sakes, don't be in any hurry to grow up. I want you to have the childhood we never had. As a father, it would make me extremely happy." He ended this with a smile. "Understand?"

The two genin nodded, both feeling a bit lighter. Naruto nodded. "Then you are both dismissed." The genin then walked out of the room together. Naruto noticed a slight movement in their hands, where they seemed to be inching closer to each other's hand. The door closed and Naruto went back to his paperwork.

He was interrupted by the sound of someone slapping their thigh with their hand, mimicking sarcastic clapping.

Smiling, Naruto said loudly, "Shut up, Sasuke."

**AN: So here's the end. Thank you everyone for the support. 41 favorites in two chapters is kind of ridiculous. Hopefully I'll have even more after this one. I'm also extremely happy of the last part. **


End file.
